1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a well pumping unit and more specifically to a unit having an adjustable stroke capability and including a pair of large diameter grooved wheels in the form of pulleys driven by an electric motor having a drive shaft extending from each end and provided with a small grooved pulley driving the large diameter grooved wheels through a belt drive with a cable attached to the large pulleys at a radially adjustable point and entrained over a series of pulleys including one traveling pulley having a cable attached thereto and extending over a head pulley and connected to the pump rod to enable utilization of a relatively small horsepower motor to operate the pump together with a solar powered unit to provide electrical energy for operating the motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of pumping units, pump jacks and the like have been utilized for reciprocating a pump rod which extends downwardly into a well bore for actuating a downhole pump. Various rather complex mechanisms have been provided to counterbalance the weight of the fluid column being lifted and various mechanisms have been provided to reduce the shocks encountered and various efforts have been made to increase the overall efficiency of such pumping units. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the development of the state of the art to which this invention pertains.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,686,154 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,798,780 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,982,634 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,574 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,808 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,008 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,688